


wide awake and paper thin played to anything that's televised

by svladcjelli



Series: pick my colour pick my day (Modern AU) [4]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: (Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 2, Littering Face with Kisses.)Tom has a nightmare. Will cheers him up.Or, Will grounds Tom with kisses.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: pick my colour pick my day (Modern AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759222
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	wide awake and paper thin played to anything that's televised

**Author's Note:**

> good evening svladcjelli fans! gay pepople are real. i hope this is good :pleading emoji:  
> (titles from televised by hunny!!)

_“Am I dying?” Tom’s mouth spoke before he could register where he was. Everything felt hazy, like he was reliving a memory._

_A beat._

_There was blood pooling around Tom’s abdomen, and he felt nauseous looking at the hole in his stomach that wouldn’t stop gushing blood. He didn’t know where he was, but Will was cradling him in his arms._

_“I think you are.”_

_The air burned his nose and he faintly remembers seeing a barn ablaze. Tom absentmindedly reached a hand to one of his various pockets (when were they there?) and Will knowingly pulled a photograph from it, holding it up for Tom to see._

_The photo was worn and ripping at the edges, blood staining the sides. (Right, he couldn’t stop bleeding.) There was himself, his mum, Joe, and Myrtle all together at an orchard. It made him feel something deep in his chest – a word Will was likely to know if he asked._

_Will passes the photo into Tom’s hands which couldn’t stop shaking. If his head didn’t feel so light, he would’ve felt something akin to dread – but most importantly, he wanted to go home._

_Not home to Myrtle and Joe and his mum (though he missed them dearly,) – home to Will where he could feel warm and safe._

_Will looked sad. It hurt Tom to see, he wanted to tell him that it would be okay - that he would be okay._

_“Talk to me.” Tom felt his lips move. His mouth felt try and his tongue felt heavy, “Tell me you know the way.” The way home. He wanted to go home._

_“I’ll pass through the town and out to the east, all the way to Croisilles Wood.”_

_“It’ll be dark by then.”_

_“That won’t bother me,” Will’s voice wavered. “I’ll find the Second…”_

_Will’s voice began to fade and suddenly Tom was scared. Not for himself, no – for Will. Tom didn’t want to leave him all alone in an unfamiliar world and – oh, God, what if Will would be lonely? And… And…_

Tom woke with a jolt and a wet face stained with tears. Beside him was Will – Will who he left alone.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He spat out with a shaking voice, “I couldn’t stay awake. And then you were-“

“It’s okay,” Will hushed him softly, “You’re here with me – in our flat. You’re safe, love.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence until Will spoke again. “Can I touch you?”

Tom nodded without hesitation and before he knew it, he was curled up in Will’s arms. Unlike his dream, he was comfortable and warm and the air smelled of Will instead of the heavy smoke that clouded his lungs.

It was good. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

This time, Tom hesitated to nod. Because what if Will thought it was silly? Or childish? Or what if he thought Tom was making a big deal out of nothing, which he is and –

“Yes, please.” His mouth moved before the shame was able to set in – and maybe that was a good thing. Will held him a bit closer.

“I died.” Tom took a breath before continuing, “You was holding me in your arms and I died.”

Will nodded, letting him take his time.

“We were in… some kind of war. Somethin’ was on fire and there was blood everywhere. My blood, I mean. It was all comin’ from my stomach.” He paused, trying to recall more detail. “And then you was talking to me and… I died.”

Tom could feel Will tense. “I’m sorry, that sounds horrible –“

“That’s not the worst of it, though.” He breathed, “I left you alone. You were _alone_ and I don’t ever want to leave you like that.”

Will nodded in something like understanding and pulled away just enough to look into Tom’s eyes. From there, he planted a gently kiss on Tom’s nose – then forehead, then cheek, then anywhere on Tom’s face his lips could reach.

The touch tickled Tom’s skin but was just enough to ground him. It made him feel important and loved and _real_ all the same. 

“It’s alright now, though. You’re here with me _and_ Myrtle in our tiny flat and –“ Will paused to laugh a bit uncomfortably, “I’m no good at this, am I?”

Tom laughed and Will could feel the vibrations against his chest. “You’re perfect.”

Against him, Will smiled. “I think I love you.”

Tom nuzzled closer. Will’s arm was going numb and Tom’s face was uncomfortably hot, but he felt _safe._ Both of them did.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAH i hope this is okay!!!!!! thank you for reading and thank you to the second for this really really cool opportunity!


End file.
